Large LED displays for use in outdoor environments are known in the art. Such displays are typically mounted on aluminum or steel trusses or supported by buildings or other permanent structures. However, there is a need for portable, lightweight structures that can be relatively simply and quickly erected and dismantled and that are capable of supporting large LED displays.